Fanmade Episodes
This page allows you to create any fake episode for Lab Rats. Please note that some content here is not suitable for young readers. Lab Rats: The Challenge Krane and S-1 escape jail and attack the lab rats. Adam and Bree are locked in a cell together. They try to escape, but then Victor ties them together. S-1 is turned non-evil (Chase hacked into Krane's bionics and Victor can't control her anymore). S-1's name is revealed to be Sasha. Donald, Douglas, Leo, Tasha and Perry have to rescue them, resulting them locked in a cage, too. Perry meets a man who has the same qualities as her: mean, awkward and loves cats but sometimes a little nice. Victor decides since Sasha is good, he locks her in a cage with Chase. Sasha and Chase bond over being smart. Tasha and Donald are locked in a cell, next to Sasha and Chase. Leo finds out Janelle is locked in a cage too, because they were dating. Leo tries to rescue her, but is caught by Krane. Douglas falls in love with a woman named Tracy, who was his enemy in middle school. Part 1 of 2. Part 2 : Adam and Bree try to use their bionics to escape the cell and it works. Adam and Bree rescue, Chase, Sasha and the rest also. Victor Krane, furious, puts all of them in a cell and puts them on lockdown. When they escape, they put Krane in the cell, with the bionic signal interrupter. Big Time Rush/Lab Rats Special 'After getting a mysterious letter in the mail, Donald finds out he has a sister and a nephew, since his and Douglas' dad cheated on their mom. To his and Bree's surprise, his nephew is Kendall Knight of Big Time Rush.They travel out to LA, where they get more than they bargin for. 'Austin & Ally Meets Lab Rats: Villains, Enemies and Concert in Mission Creek ' Austin Moon has an new concert in Mission Creek, but his old enemy Steven Campbell (Cameron Boyce), Krane, Marcus and S-1 try to sabotage the concert, so Ally, Dez, Trish, Donald, Douglas, Tasha, Chase, Bree and Adam have to help Austin before his concert is sabotaged! Can they do it? 'Mighty Rats : Lab Med Heroes ' Adam, Bree, Leo and Chase stumble upon Mighty Med and Kaz, Oliver, Titanio, The Crusher and Dr. Horace and the others think they must be superheroes, although there are no comic books about them. The rest of Davenport's try to find them, but when Victor Krane and S-1 show up, they put the whole Davenport family and the hospital in danger, can the Davenport's save them? Story: The episode starts showing Oliver and Kaz in Mighty Med, '''Kaz: "'Hey Oliver this weeks been kinda slow where's the action?" 'Oliver: '"Not sure, but on the bright side there are not so many heroes getting hurt." '''Kaz: They must be on their A Game or something... there needs to be more Super Heroes." Oliver: '''"Why?" '''Kaz: "Because if there were more Super Heroes there would be more injuries. if only there were at least 3 or 4 more super heroes. then it shows Adam, Bree, and Chase, just sitting down on the couch looking bored and Tasha comes in and says "Hey Donald look at the kids." Donald: "Yes, the book I read how to make three bionic teens behave worked!" Tasha: "No, they look a little..." Adam: '"Bored?" '''Bree: '"Inactive?" '''Chase: "Kids with nothing to do what so ever?" Donald: '"Guys, there got to be something you that will entertain you guys. What about the money the popularity you gotta like stuff like that?" '''Chase: '"Like and Entertain, are both completley different." '''Tasha: "Oh I know exactly what we need: a vacation." Donald: "No No No, we are not going anywhere on vacation," Tasha: "Oh come on Donald the kids need this, and plus we have not been on a vacation in a long time." Donald: "Never." then it shows them getting in to their Resort, Leo: "Wow Big D, I had no idea you have had your own Davenport Industries Resort." Donald: '"Yep, and through there, I created a mini Lab so Adam, Bree, and Chase, can still be in capsules while were on vacation." '''Bree: '"Oh so the technology does not end around here." 'Tasha and Bree: '"Yay..." '''Donald: Ok so go unpack your stuff and get your vacay on! Oh come on I gotta make something work. Just unpack your stuff." then Donald trips over something and accidentaly knocks down everyone else like dominos and then Donald says: "Ok who left that broom in the floor?" This Story is not finished. 'Lab Rats: Bionic Showdown 2' Someone has rebuilt Marcus and made his circuitry never die, so he could stay alive forever... But then the Lab Rats have yet ANOTHER new foe to face, with Victor Krane, and Marcus.... In this one-hour special season finale, the team have to face their BIGGEST threat EVER and make the ultimate sacrifice... one of their own. 'Lab Rats, Violetta Crossover: A Bionic Person, A Song' When the Rats are on holiday in Buenos Aries, they go to Studio On Beat/21 and meet Violetta. She thinks they are there to audition so they end up showing her what they can do. But when Victor Krane and S-1 shows up they put the whole Studio and themselves in danger. But will it be Adam, Bree and Chase to the rescue? Or the whole of Studio On Beat/21 and Art Rebel (Grogorio's Studio). I Thought You were A Good Rat Ather the Lab Rats defeat Krane, Douglas traps them in a unknown place. The Lab Rats are confused, they thought he was good. Douglas goes into Chase's chip and disables his GPS. Leo, Donald and Tasha change their names and move. Donald says that they can't do anything, it's over. Meanwhile, Douglas reprograms Victor Krane's army into his and plans to take over the world. Tessa411 I Thought You Were A good Rat Part 2 Again trap Chase:Your plan won't work. Douglas:I figure all my other plans did not work this time i"ll give you a choice. You can be my soilders or i will kill your family one by one.{Douglas leaves] Bree : So .... what are we goning to do ? Adam : We can,t get out of here it"s impossible .Chase:So i guess....Bree: He wins.Douglas return. Douglas: You made your desision? Adam: Fine!! You win . Douglas: {laugh}.Now!! Go into the capsules.The lab rats obeyed. Then you could hear the triton app be activated .Douglas : Go into that room and join the army. In two weeks Douglas was the ruler of 14 states.......Get ready for part three make a comment if you like it. 'The Return of MARCUS! ' Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo Dooley was in the lab. Leo was super excited because he was bionic since Douglas Davenport gave him some. Leo was sitting in his Mission Specialist Desk while Adam and Chase were planning pranks but then, Marcus hacked into their network. Marcus: Hello, I'm back! Hahaha! Leo: How are you still alive? I thought you were killed when the room collapsed. Marcus: It was simple, Victor Krane recreated me. I have stronger abilities. Chase: What do you want from us, Marcus? Marcus: Well, Victor Krane and S-1 wants to destroy you and I'm helping. (Marcus disconnects) Then, Marcus, Krane and S-1 show up in their lab and they have a battle, with all three powerfuls, can the Kab Rats destroy Marcus for good? 'Trivia' *This episode is fanmade, *Marcus returns with more poerful abilities 'Lab Rats: A New Condition/Janelle CAPTURED!' Part 1 Janelle comes over, a unit of Krane's army breaks in and Leo is needing to use his Bionic arm to fight the Bionic unit to protect Janelle, and Douglas is there using that big blaster that was in Taken with Donald using his Thermal Blaster also from Taken and when one Bionic Soldier knocks Janelle out, it kidnaps her and it then it shows the Bionic Soldier bringing back Janelle. Then Krane says: '''"Great job, you got a new condition for my bionic army." '''S-1: "This is pointless! our bionic army is complete we could be taking down those 2 kids." Krane: "Don't forget the third one..." S-1: "Do we really need to get rid of him!" Krane: "Duh, now come on we need to make her bionic." Then it shows Leo finishing off the last soldier in the Bionic unit, and he says "wait a minute where's Janelle?" Donald: "I don't know." Leo: "Douglas, Mom, did you see anything?" Douglas: I didn't see anything, I was to busy fighting off soldiers." Tasha: "And I was to busy hiding from soldiers." Leo: '"Oh No!" Part 2 It shows Janelle knocked out and Krane made her a part of the Bionic army and her memory is lost as if she was being controlled by the Triton App, and when Leo, Adam, Bree, Chase, Donald, and Douglas, finds them Janelle is bionic and she tries fighting Leo. and Leo keeps trying to jog her memory and when he does, She helps them fight off the full Bionic army and once the Bionic army is defeated, Janelle, joins Adam, Bree, and Chase, as a new condition for their bionic team, and Krane has escaped as the Davenport's think he is dead. And at the last scene it shows Krane cloning Marcus, to restore the Bionic Army out of cloned Marcus's. And then it ends as a Cliff Hanger! 'Trivia *This is fanmade, *This takes place as a fanmade season finale! *Since the bionic army is defeated, the soldiers are good guys and go to Davenport's new bionic academy. *Marcus Returns as a cloned army. *Since Marcus, is being cloned by Krane, it is most likely that Krane is making another Army. *Now that Marcus is working with Krane he is upgraded and more powerful than ever. * S-1 will be attending the Davenport Bionic Academy. Revenge/Sabotaged Krane's army has been defeated, but now he is going to make a replacment out of Marcus himself. Story: 'It shows the whole family in davenport's house, '''Chase: "'Finally, we are finished with Krane." Bree: Yeah it's about time. '''Donald: "Yep, no more bad guys, and no more threats, and thanks to Douglas it is completley impossible for any new threat." Leo: 'Yeah and now Janelle is bionic without being evil at all." '''Bree: '"Yeah, and with Krane gone we can finally live a peaceful bionic life again." Then it shows Krane finish cloning the Marcus, 'Krane: "'Finally, I am done upgrading this flawed android that Douglas calls Marcus." then Marcus starts to power up. '''Krane: "Oh, your awake." Marcus: "'''Where am I? who are you!?" '''Krane: "I am Victor Krane, a billionaire with bionics. Tell me your back story." Marcus: '''"I'm not sure... all I remember is fighting three bionic kids." '''Krane: "Ah, you mean Adam, Bree, and Chase, they are my enemies as well as yours, I have been trying to destroy them, but something always happens to make me lose the advantage. and I found you in a secret lair under a house while I was trying to track down Chase's Bionic GPS signal but I picked up yours instead" Marcus: "Yes it is all coming back to me, I was about to finish that little idiot Leo, Then the next thing I knew I was being crushed by bolders. And then Douglas never came back! I want revenge!" Krane: '''""Great!"' '''Marcus:' "So where do we start?" Krane: "I have been spying on them, and apparently they are trying to train my Bionic Soldiers in a Bionic Academy, but the academy is still under construction. I need you to put this Cyber Mask on and go undercover to sabotage the academy. Do you think you can do it?" Marcus: "Please... I will do anything to have my revenge." This scene shows Douglas training Leo. Douglas: "Ok Leo, Even though Krane is gone you still need to train because if you don't train for a while you will forget how to use them properly." Leo: "I'm pretty sure I won't forget." Douglas: "Hey, you never know what could happen, like what if one of the students at the Bionic Academy were building becomes bad, and makes a lot of students become evil as well." Leo: "Fine, set up the cyber target." Then Leo throws a Laser Sphere and started to glitch and toasted Douglas' tips Douglas: "Not again, could you just aim for the target and not me?" Leo: "I don't know what happened." Then it shows Marcus hiding behind a tunnel entrance. And then he Geo-Leaped to Krane and Said: "I tested my ability to manipulate other bionics and control them, and don't worry I was hiding when I did it so no one even suspects me. Krane: Who did you use it on?" Marcus: The idiot Leo, and how could you not tell me he is bionic?!" Krane: "Relax... He is not that good with them." Marcus: "Why would I want to relax? It's about time I actually have a challenge." Krane: "Ok, now that we know all your abilities work we can begin our plan." Marcus puts his Cyber Mask and his Full Body Cyber Cloak on and makes himself look like S-1 and when he goes to the academy (which is under construction) He finds S-1. Marcus: "Uh oh..." Then he knocks her out and begins sabotaging. Near the end The Cyber Cloak and Cyber Mask loses battery power and deactivates. (But Marcus don't realize it.) Then Leo and Douglas walks in. Leo: "Seriously, I don't know what happened earlier." Douglas: "I know what happened... You lost control of your bionics." Then Leo looks and see's Marcus and says: "Look!!!!" Douglas: "Marcus!?, Good to see you! It's been a while." As the Bionic Android lifted his eyebrow, he says: "You think I'm happy to see you?" Then Marcus grabs Douglas by the jacket and throws him, (causing him to fall on to Leo) then the Rats and Donald walk in and Adam and Bree say: "Marcus!?" Chase: "What's going on? Marcus how are you still alive?" Marcus: "Don't matter." Then a battle starts when Adam tries to punch Marcus, but Adam misses and Marcus uses his Bionic Energy Blast ability to Make Adam fall on the floor. Then Chase comes in and uses his Laser Bow ability to defeat Marcus, but the Marcus brings out his own Laser Bow. (Except Marcus' was green) They fought fiercely, but then as Adam began to get back up Marcus unleashes his Lightning Manipulation ability, and hit Chase causing him to fall on to Adam as well. Adam: "Uh! Just as I was getting back up." Bree: "Marcus your going down!" Marcus: You will never beat me cupcake!" Bree: "Why do you have to call me that?" Then when Bree tries to attack Marcus with her Super Speed Marcus uses his Super Speed to dodge her attack, then he uses his Molecular Kinesis to pick her up and throw her down. Then Leo says: "Hey Marcus guess what I have a big surprise for you." Marcus: "Leo I know your bionic." Leo: "Well great you ruined the surprise." Marcus: "I have been waiting a long time for this!" Then Leo throws a Fireball, but Marcus uses a new ability called "Bionic Manipulation" which allows him to catch a fire ball and throw it back. And that's exactly what he does to Leo, and it then hits Leo. Donald: "Marcus, how are you alive?" Marcus: "Victor Krane found me and was able to give me more bionics to make me more powerful, and now I am helping him get rid of you." Donald: "Wait, Krane is still alive?" Then Krane Geo-Leaped there and said: "That is correct, ok Davenports look away, Bionic Villain Conference." Krane quietly talks to Marcus saying: "Why did you reveal yourself?" Marcus: "It was not my fault. My Cyber Mask powered off." Krane: What's the point of cloning you if you can't do the job right?" (Marcus then feels betrayed like Krane is trying to replace him) Marcus: "Well, their almost defeated mine as well finish them" Krane: "Very well..." Then Krane walks over and says: "Ok, I'm going to make this quick and painless..." Then Krane smiles and gets ready his Pyrokinesis ability to finish them all. Marcus feeling betrayed he suddenly attacks Krane by hitting him with the Laser Bow. Krane gets sent flying through the air after Marcus hit him with the powerful weapon, Krane says: "Marcus what are you doing?" Marcus: "Nobody will ever replace me!" Douglas: "Marcus, are you joining us?" Marcus: "No, you left me there in the cold lair for a long time. You betrayed me and left me for dead! I'm not gonna be on anyones side!" Douglas: "No Marcus let me explain." Marcus: "Never, and because of you Krane got away!" Your lucky I'm letting you go!" Then Marcus Geo-Leaps away. Chase: "This is not good... Krane and Marcus are still alive." Donald "I know... with him and Marcus out there were gonna have to watch our backs more than ever." Douglas: Donny, I do not believe that Marcus will do so many terrible things to the world. I believe he has good in him." Donald: "Well we can't trust anyone now." The End! If you liked it leave a comment! 'Trivia' *This is a "fanmade" (Fake) episode. *Once again Marcus battles Adam Bree and Chase along with Leo. *Marcus is no longer on Krane's side. *Marcus has new abilities that has never been shown. *This episode is a continuation of A New Condition/JANELLE CAPTURED! *Even though Janelle is bionic she has not appeared in this episode. More info about Marcus' ability "Bionic Manipulation" is on the page "Fanmade Bionic Abilities." Dodge Rammed Out Chase earns his drivers license and plans to get a Dodge. Davenport has to leave 12 minutes into the buy and Chase buys a Dodge Ram Ramminator much to Adam, Leo and Mr. Davenport's dismay. As Adam attempts to dismantle the truck, Chase is dismayed because he loves it and Chase must stop him. Trivia : Adam is the bad guy in this episode The Dodge Ramminator is the Dodge Ram Monster Truck. Bree is not in this episode. This is a 1 hour special Sedans, Trucks and SUV's Adam goes out to buy a new car and he cannot decide between three cars : Cadillac Escalade - SUV Buick Lacrosse - Sedan Ram 1500 - Truck His wife and Bree's Best Friend Sami (Sarah Hyland) Would advise the Escalade for TV, but there is someone who wants it : CHASE : who is now working with Krane and Marcus. Can Adam stop Chase for good? And can they get the Escalade? Trivia : This is the second car related episode - this one being with Cadillac. Chase is this episode's antagonist and bad guy. Chase is now working with Krane and Marcus, making him the new main antagonist. Bree, Mr. Davenport and Leo aren't in this episode and Bree is mentioned. __FORCETOC__ Category:Fanmade